hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickes' Alliance
|name = Nickes' Alliance |manga debut = Chapter 129 (Mentioned) Chapter 132 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 74 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |status = Inactive |classification = Greed Island Players Alliance |leader = The 10 founding membersHunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 |base of operations = Greed Island}} Nickes' Alliance was comprised of 63 Greed Island players hired by Mr. Battera.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 Structure The ten founding members will split 20 billion from Mr. Battera's 50 billion payoff. While the remaining 53 members will be rewarded according to the length of their membership and their job's degree of risk. Recent recruits who entered the game with Puhat and Abengane will get around 200 million. If a member contributes by finding a valuable item, he or she will receive a bigger share from the total payoff, with a 500 million bonus for Rank-SS cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 New members are escorted using the spell card "Accompany" to Kosofftro rather than jumping directly to the hideout location as to keep it a secret. Each new member is given four sheets containing details regarding the 40 spell cards, and are expected to memorize all of it in one hour. If a new member fails in this task, he or she will be assigned as a gofer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 132 Game Plan The alliance strategy is to monopolize about 1900 offensive and defensive spell cards, so to prevent other players from defending against their attacks, while they get to take cards they need from their Specified Slots. In order to maintain these spell cards, the alliance needs about 45 people to store them in their free slots, as well as people who monitor, recruit, and collect cards. Ideally, a group of 70 people is needed to execute this strategy. The plan is to stop recruiting for new members after reaching 800 spell cards and then ultimately go on the offensive and start collecting cards (instead of taking them) once they've monopolized a total of 1300 spell cards, which should take them a maximum of two months from the 800 spell cards milestone. From there, it should only take one more month to clear the game. It should be noted that these numbers are only an estimate since they do not take into consideration other factors like the specifics of the obtained cards. A hideout for the members responsible for storing the cards is necessary as it decreases the risks of getting stolen from as well as guarantees a bigger collection. Even though they've collected all 40 spell cards at one point, the founding members held off on exchanging them for the SS-rank "Angel's Breath" as they still need a spare for the spell card "Fortress" which happens to be their top priority. New members are not allowed to exit from the hideout until they've learned to estimate within 5cm the 20m radius of close-range spells as it also determines "encounters" between players and grants the ability to cast spells on said players. Members The alliance consists of 10 founding members and 53 members, 8 of which are new recruits who entered the game at the same time with Gon and Killua. Plot Greed Island arc Immediately after a player dies due to an explosion to his abdomen, a man by the name of Nickes reassures new players Gon and Killua that it was another player's Nen ability that killed the person and he goes onto explain about "Player Hunts" that's due to the card conversion limit in the game. Killua understands the motives behind the attacks and Nickes then offers the boys to join his alliance as they have an infallible way of clearing the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 129 The boys are hesitant at first, but are convinced after Nickes points out that Killua has a certain spell cast on him and he explains other things that are beyond the purview of knowledge of the game. The boys agree and are taken to three more of the alliance members as well as three new players. The alliance members discuss about the infamous player hunter the Bomber, the three ways to obtain cards, what method the alliance uses to obtain cards, how they currently have eight-hundred spell cards in their possession and the number they need for a monopoly which is 1,900 and can be achieved if they have seventy members in their alliance to their total number of fifty-three members to put their plan into action. Currently, they have culminated 67 of the 100 restricted slot cards needed to complete the game within the five years since the alliance began and they hope to complete their mission within one month. As for the payout of Mr. Battera's 50 billion reward, it will be split in an equity fashion whereas the seniors and top contributors will receive the lion share. If all goes well they should be able to complete the game within three months' time. New players Puhat and Abengane join, while Gon, Killua, and another new player named Biscuit Krueger decline. Out in an open field, the alliance members wait for another ally named Jispa who casts "Leave" on the new members to dispel any spells cast on them but also not before taking any cards in their free slots as they'll disappear the moment they leave the game. With the new members out of the game, Jispa reveals that another member named Contarch managed to recruit eight more players bringing the members in the alliance to sixty-three. Jispa then brings up the fact about the payout, causing Nickes and Genthru to get in a heated argument, but are stopped due to two other members, Isaac and Nomdieu, not being privy to the fact of the matter. Later that day, Jispa transports the ten new recruits to Kosofftro as the alliance is nearby there. On the way to the base Jispa elaborates the job they'll have and how they'll obtain the SS-rank card "Angel's Breath". At the base, two senior alliance members explain ropes about spell cards and that they have to memorize the list of spell cards in the game within an hour or else they'll have to be demoted to goffer jobs. Abengane and Puhat do so in a brief time, though when questioned on the facts Abengane passes, while Puhat fails and has to do it over. A couple of months pass and Nickes announces to his alliance members that they've managed to finally accumulate 90 of the 100 restricted slot cards. Figuring they'll have to go toe to toe with Single-Star Jackpot Hunter Tsezguerra, Nickes is confident that with their abundance of spell cards they can win against him if it comes to it. Genthru also makes an announcement, which leaves the members aghast as he confesses he's the Bomber and that he has placed bombs on all of the members. Jispa then tries to subdue Genthru, but he counters by blowing off his face and then goes onto explain how to disarm the bombs. The Bomber elaborates how his bombs are placed and how to disarm them, by either catching him and saying a certain phrase or surrendering all of their restricted slot cards; he then escapes. Although nearly everyone in the alliance was in a panic with the current event, Abengane deduces the Nen ability criteria and how they work. Still, the alliance members begin to riot but Nickes makes a tearful plea to stop as Jispa will die soon and to hand over their cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 Afterward Puhat confronts Genthru alone in Battera's mansion to try and negotiate with him, though he is killed in the process. Puhat's head is delivered by another Bomber by the name of Bara, to which the head was used as an example for not messing with the Bomber(s). He then requests a "Leave" card though originally he doesn't get one, after disclosing he too is a Bomber and how they disarm the bombs, he's given one, though after he's given it he punches the person that does in the face as they should have done so in the first place, while adding that they'll need "Leave" cards in the trade-off as well, and then leaves. Afterward, Nickes meets Genthru in Battera's mansion and divulges that Jispa is dead. Genthru, on the other hand, doesn't care and requests his ring so he can then disarm the bombs. Nickes capitulates with the demand and Genthru gives the ring to Sub to use as if a person wears two rings then their user's original data will be erased.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 Back in the game, the Bomber(s) view the cards they've received and then they disarm the bombs... or rather set them off as the way that was priorly explained by Bara was false. Before the alliance members died by the hands of the Bomber(s), Abengane meets with Gon and BiscuitHunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 and elaborates to them that Genthru is the Bomber and how his abilities work. His final request to them is to avenge them as he says he's going to warn other players, though in reality he just goes to a nearby forest by Bunzen and exorcises the bomb placed on him with his Nen ability. After some Nen training, Gon suggests to Biscuit that they should check the alliance base for any survivors, though Biscuit doubts there are any. Though thinking they may have encountered the Bomber(s) soon and they may go to their base for clues she suggests that they buy more spell cards. At the Spell Card Shop in Masadora, they're told that a new shipment of cards have arrived to which is figured to be the alliance cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 When Gon checks his binder many of the alliance members names are mentioned in it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 158 During the Greed Island Quiz, Abengane approaches the now restrained Genthru, touches him, speaks the phrase that disarms his bomb, and walks away making him one of the only two members (Cuzco being the other) of the alliance that survived the Bomber's massacre.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 185 References Navigation Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Group Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nickes' Alliance